La decisión final
by CrazyLook26
Summary: "Solo tú tienes que tomar la decisión, pero tu lado los dos no pueden permanecer. Quizás uno de ellos no sea el indicado, pero sea quien sea el otro solo se quedara contigo si realmente te quiere"
1. Chapter 1

Mi felicidad entro con sus pertenencias por la puerta de mi casa. Las dejo en la habitación y se puso a cocinar, no sabía que Gale cocinara. No obstante seguro esta comida solo era un regalo de bienvenida, estaba segura que sus preguntas iban a salir de sus adentro cargadas de rabia pero el merecía tener respuestas y yo se las iba a dar. Cuanto término de freír un par de huevos para cada uno, llevo los platos a la mesa simultáneamente apago la luz y prendió una vela en la mesa.

-¿Te gusta mi cena romántica?- Dijo Gale entre risas mientras me tomaba mi mano derecha y la besaba- solo respóndeme algo, Katniss.

Suspire, recogí mis manos de la mesa y me puse a comerme los huevos fritos con pan mientras él se me quedaba mirando.

-¿Por qué me escogiste a mi?- Pregunto Gale quien aparto el plato de la mesa e intento volver a tomarme de las manos- no tienes que responder si no quieres.

Quería hacerlo, responderte a todo lo que me fueras a preguntar. El silencio que había en mi era insoportable, como si no pudiera respirar como si me estuviera ahogando era un silencio que tenía que acabar. Entonces comienzo a mover los labios para hablar, pero al parecer estoy tan nerviosa que lo único que logro hacer es susurrar.

-Me decidí por ti, porque vi muchas cosas buenas en ti- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro sin más- al lograr dejar de culparte por la muerte de Prim, supe que tenía que verte hablarte si podía porque me sentía en deuda contigo.

-¿En deuda conmigo?- Pregunto Gale quien no me entendía.

-Si- Susurre, la deuda que tenía con él era una deuda del corazón. No se podría pagar con más nada que con otro corazón- te hice daño, te insulte, te desee la muerte y dije que prefería no haberte conocido. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que al hacerte daño también me hacía daño a misma. Sin ti mi vida no valía, sin ti mi vida no sería la misma.

Entonces se levanto de la mesa, tabaleándose caminaba como si estuviera ebrio pero estaba ebrio por mi amor pues se acerco a mí y puso sus dos manos en mi cabeza y me beso. Me dio un beso real, no como uno de esos besos que le robas a un amigo cuando estás jugando si no un beso de amor verdadero. Cuando sus labios caliente chocaban contra mis labios fríos sentía electricidad entre nosotros, como si estuviéramos dentro de una bola de electricidad era mágico. Pero la magia término cuando a puerta solo dos veces y luego se abrió de un portazo, Haymitch estaba detrás de la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos que quizás tuviera algún significado en especial.

-¿Pasa algo Haymitch?- Pregunto Gale mientras caminaba hacia la entra de la casa para cerrar la puerta.

-Quizás no te interese, Katniss- Dijo Haymitch con un tono de voz que lo hacía ver enfadado- pero Peeta está mal herido, fue al bosque a pasear y no pude evitar seguirlo. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y luego paso lo peor. Aparecieron unos animales extraños parecidos a unos lobos, estos comenzaron a rodearlo pero este salió corriendo. Cayo al suelo y uno de los lobos se puso a morderlo, gracias a mi pudo salir con vida pues lance una piedra a lo lejos y los lobos fueron a por ella.

-¿Qué hacía a estas horas de la noche en el bosque?- Pregunte mientras iba a buscar un suéter que ponerme- quiero ir a verlo.

-Imagino que estaba ahí por ti- Dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba la mano y abría la puerta, salí tomada de la mano con Haymitch- el chico estaba allí porque el bosque le recuerda a ti.

No pude decir nada, me sentía mal. Peeta estaba herido por mi tenía una herida en el corazón y quien sabe en qué otra parte del cuerpo. Entre en la casa de Peeta detrás de mi entro Haymitch y luego entro Gale. Fui corriendo hasta el sofá me arrodillo frente a un Peeta indefenso tirado en el sofá con mordidas por todos lados, fui a la cocina por paños y agua caliente. Haymitch le quito los pantalones y lo dejo en calzoncillos, entonces vi las mordidas en su piernas, eran mordidas grandes aparte había algunos rasguños y mucha pero mucha sangre.

-Trae paños y un poco de agua caliente- Le dije a Haymitch con rapidez, a los pocos segundos tenía todo. Gale sostenía el pote con agua caliente mientras yo mojaba el paño en el liquido, le pase con cuidado el paño a Peeta por las piernas este no podía obtenerse de gritar- cálmate, solo falta un poco más, tranquilo.

Peeta gritaba incluso llego a llorar, las heridas hechas por los colmillos de la cosa que lo atacaron eran graves y no sabía si podría curarlas. Cuando logre que sus heridas no tuvieran sangre tenía que buscar algo para hacer que no perdiera más sangre, necesitaba muchas gasas para poder evitar que perdiera más sangre. Pero el solo me tomo las manos y dijo: _"Si voy a morir quiero que estés conmigo hasta el final",_ pero mi Peeta no podía morir entonces me puse de pie mire a Gale a los ojos y me eche a llorar.

-Busca gasas- Le grite con todas mis fuerzas luego me agache frente a la cabeza de Peeta con mi mano izquierda acariciaba su cabello y con otra simplemente posaba sobre su barriga- ¿Quiero algo?

-Un beso de la chica que amo- Dijo Peeta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso me hizo llorar más aun- pero la chica que amo con locura nunca me quiso.

"_Mentira"_ pensé para mis adentros, eso era una gran mentira. Peeta también significaba mucho en mi vida y no lo podía negar, simplemente había vuelto al principio y la pregunta volvía a ser la misma: ¿Gale o Peeta? No lo sabía, quería conservar a ambos junto a mí pero uno de ellos saldría herido y por mi culpa Peeta estaba pagando las consecuencias, entonces concedí su deseo me agache y lo bese en los labios. El no se pudo contener puso sus manos cobre mi cuello, nos besábamos con pasión como si nos quisiéramos de verdad. Entonces alguien me toca la espalda, me doy la vuelta y es Gale quien deja caer las gasas sobre mí, luego salió corriendo de la casa de Peeta pero yo no podía buscarlo. Comencé a ponerle las gasas por las heridas, con mucho fuerza para ponérselas lo más apretada que pudiera y cuando termine el sonrió.

-Te deje ir y volviste- Dijo Peeta entre risas mientras me tomaba la mano y la besaba- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Estoy igual que al principio supongo-Dije mientras me agachaba para darle un beso en la mejilla- te quiero y si volví fue porque no podría verte sufrir.

-¿Tu me amas?- Pregunto Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Si te amo eres mi chico del pan- Dije mientras comenzaba a reírme- pero Gale es mi chico cazador y a él también lo amo.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?- Pregunto Peeta señalando sus heridas.

-Si te refieres a esta noche, la repuesta es si- Dije pero luego tuve que incluir algo más- si te refieres al resto de mis días aun no lo sé.

Me senté en un sillón guardando las distancias entre Peeta, Haymitch y yo. Todos estábamos realmente confusos, quizás nuestra confusión solo estaba empezando y esta era la parte más sencilla. La parte más sencilla de un rompe cabezas de muchas piezas que debían encajar de alguna u otra manera.

Contra todo pronóstico escribí un capitulo nuevo y al parecer voy a tener que escribir mas. Espero les guste esta historia como me está gustando a mí.

Un abrazo y un besito espero que les guste.

CrazyLook26.


	2. Chapter 2

De alguna u otra manera cuando ponía una pieza en el rompecabezas la otra pieza quedaba sin un lugar, eso no podía ser todas las piezas debían encajar unas con otras para poder terminar con esto. Ahora que había besado a Peeta. Gale me odiaba no me dirigía la palabra y quizás se fuera del distrito., claro que yo no podía dejar que se fuera o que me odiara para toda la vida sin intentar a reglar las cosas. Aquella noche que pase con Peeta el estuvo la mayoría de tiempo despierto mirándome, Haymitch se había ido como a las doce de la noche y nos quedamos solos observándonos, pensando cosas el uno del otro cosas que no estábamos dispuestos a decir.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunte viendo que Peeta se llevaba la mano a una herida que tenia a un lado de la barriga, mientras intentaba ponerse un poco mas sentado- ¿Quieres algo?

-Te quiero a ti, en mi vida- Dijo Peeta con una sonrisa que se quito de su rostro al ver que la puerta se abrió de un portazo y Gale entro- creo deberías hablar con Gale.

Tome a Gale de la mano caminamos hasta la cocina sin decir palabra, el estaba muy serio más serio que en otras ocasiones. Entonces se sentó con rabia en una de las sillas pero yo me quede recostada de la pared, no creía que estar cerca el uno del otro fuera ayudarnos a resolver esto.

-Estoy arto de todo esto- Dijo con rabia acto seguido le dio un golpe con el puño a la mesa- sinceramente creo que debes elegir de una vez por todas, no puedes estar un día con Peeta y al otro día conmigo.

-Sería demasiado perfecto- Dije entre risitas tontas aunque yo no solía reírme solo lo hacía en el bosque- tener hijos tuyos y tener hijos de Peeta corriendo por la casa, todos podríamos vivir juntos si quisiéramos.

-Tonterías, demasiadas tonterías las que estás diciendo- Grito Gale con un tono de voz que lo hacía ver enfadado- ¿Peeta, tu y yo teniendo hijos?, ¿Viviendo bajo el mismo techo?

-Podríamos aunque sea intentarlo-Dije mientras caminaba por toda la cocina dando vueltas sin parar.

-No, simplemente no lo acepto- Dijo Gale quien se levanto con un brusco movimiento dejando caer la silla al suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala- me voy de tu vida para siempre.

Corrí hacia la sala salte la silla y justo antes de que Gale cerrara la puerta grite: _"Te amo"_. En ese instante Gale entro corriendo se detuvo delante de mí por un segundo sin decir palabra con una sonrisa de triunfador en sus labios, pero él no había gano yo los quería a los dos. No podía evitarlo los dos habían robado una parte de mi corazón, esa parte de mi corazón les pertenecía a cada uno de ellos.

-Repítelo- Dijo Gale en un susurro en ese momento voltee para mirar a Peeta quien estaba mirándonos, el simplemente estaba mirando sin sentir nada era como si se hubiera vuelto de hierro- dímelo otra vez, por favor.

-Te amo- Dije en voz alta en ese momento Peeta dejo de mirarnos.

Gale se me acerco lentamente puso sus labios sobre los míos y me beso. En ese momento sentí un terrible dolor, puso mis manos en el pucho de Gale lo aparte con mis manos. Entonces mareada corrí hacia el sofá en el que había pasado la noche y me tire sobre él. Cherre los ojos por un momento, sin más los abrí de golpe pero algo había cambiado pues ambos estaban juntos en el suelo intentado hacerme reaccionar volvía a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez no pude abrirlos.

Peeta corría hacia a mi por la derecha y Gale por la izquierda, ambos intentaban llegar a mi antes que el otro detrás de ellos venían unos niños iguales a ellos. Entonces simplemente salí corriendo hacia adelante a toda prisa, Gale y Peeta iban a la par con sus hijos pero ninguno de ellos lograba alcanzarme. De repente ya nada era un bosque, todo era un desierto un gran desierto. Gale estaba delante de mi fui a tomarle la mano pero sin más se desvaneció convirtiéndose en arena, corro hacia adelante por que vea a Peeta intento alcanzarlo pero el corre mucho más rápido que yo entonces me caigo. Sin más Peeta apareció delante de mí me ofreció su mano y cuando la tome paso lo mismo que con Gale, se convirtió en arena. Comencé a llorar tomaba la arena y la lanzaba hacia arriba, furiosa luego con lagrimas en los ojos me levante pero la escena había cambiado ya no estaba en un desierto si no que estaba en un barranco Peeta y Gale se agarraban de una piedra pero solo podría salvar a unos de ellos dos, tome la mano de Gale y Peeta a la misma vez pero el peso de ambos era mucho más que el mío y los tres caímos hacia abajo hacia un barranco muy alto. ¡Peeta!, ¡Gale! ¡Peeta!, ¡Gale! Comencé a gritar como una loca a los cuatro vientos cuando de repente vi a una niña rubia pequeña con el rostro de Gale y luego escuche: _"Solo tú tienes que tomar la decisión, pero a tú lado los dos no pueden permanecer. Quizás uno de ellos no sea el indicado, pero sea quien sea el otro solo se quedara contigo si realmente te quiere". _No era la voz de Peeta mucho menos la de Gale pero ellos estaban allí, la voz que dijo _"Solo tú tienes que tomar la decisión, pero a tu lado los dos no pueden permanecer. Quizás uno de ellos no sea el indicado, pero sea quien sea el otro solo se quedara contigo si realmente te quiere" _era la voz de una niña, entonces con los ojos bien abiertos busque con la mirada a una niña pero no la vi.

-¿Había una niña aquí?- Pregunte con un poco de miedo, miedo a que lo que había dicho fuera verdad- una niña con el rostro de Gale y con el cabello rubio de Peeta me dijo algo.

-¿Qué te dijo, Katniss?- Pregunto Peeta mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué te dijo la niña, Katniss?- Pregunto Gale furioso o quizás nervioso por que mi mirada estaba perdida

- La niña dijo una cosa que puede ser verdad-Dije entre llantos mientras intentaba recordar que fue lo que realmente dijo la niña, sin más comencé a hablar-Solo tú tienes que tomar la decisión, pero a tu lado los dos no pueden permanecer. Quizás uno de ellos no sea el indicado, pero sea quien sea el otro solo se quedara contigo si realmente te quiere.

Los ojos de Peeta y Gale se pusieron como platos, totalmente abiertos estos se quedaron a si durante un buen rato sin decir nada. Luego cuando reaccionaron me miraron a mí cada uno de ellos tomo mi mano, ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero entonces lo supe quería una convivencia teníamos que convivir los tres juntos para saber quién era al que realmente quería.

-¿Podríamos vivir los tres juntos?- Pregunte con un hilo de voz nervioso que casi no se escucho, Gale y Peeta intercambiaron miradas ambos asintieron- sin peleas ni enfrentamientos, durante una sola semana y el lunes de la siguiente semana les daré una repuesta definitiva.

-Acepto- Dijo Peeta pero Gale me miro con desprecio como si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

-También me uno al juego- Dijo Gale quien se levanto del suelo y camino hasta el sofá.

-Los tributos de este año son: Peeta Mellark y Gale Hawthorne-Dije con la voz graciosa del capitolio y luego rápidamente agregue- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado! 


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando me desperté estaba llena de sangre, tirada en una cama a un lado de Haymitch. No lograba recordar que nos había pasado solo recordaba que estábamos en el bosque cazando o intentando cazar para despejar la mente cuando algo nos ataco. No recuerdo más que eso, aunque eso que recuerdo no sea mucho es suficiente para saber que era unas cosas extrañas, mire a Haymitch quien tenía muy mal aspecto comparado conmigo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte con un poco de miedo.

-Estábamos en el bosque y nos atacaron unos perros- Dijo Haymitch con hilo de voz que era cada vez menos fuerte- caímos en una trampa de Gale apropósito, estuvimos durante unas horas en la red y luego la corte la cuerda caímos al suelo, los perros me estaban persiguiendo a mi te pedí que huyeras pero no lo hiciste me salvaste la vida. Matamos a los perros a pesar de estar casi muertos, luego caímos dormidos y despertamos hoy en esta habitación.

-¿Has visto a Gale o Peeta?- Pregunte desesperada necesitaba ver alguno de los dos de inmediato.

-Ellos trabajaron juntos para traernos aquí- Dijo Haymitch con tristeza mientras que se secaba una lagrima que había caído por su rostro- alguien le dijo que estábamos muertos, ellos se fueron y no han vuelto más.

-¿Cuándo tiempo llevamos dormidos?- Pregunte con un tono de voz alto y fuerte.

-Una semana según me conto un niño que entro hace rato a la habitación- Dijo Haymitch sin preocupación como si una semana no fuera nada- deberíamos irnos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Nuestras heridas están curadas y estamos llenos de sangre por que no habían venido a limpiarnos.

Me levante de la cama pero tenía extrañamente una bata blanca, Haymitch se levanto junto a mi pero entonces me tomo por la muñeca. _"Debemos tener cuidado, la gente de aquí nos quiere muertos. Especialmente a ti"_ dijo Haymitch quien levanto un poco su colchón debajo de este consiguió dos cuchillos, me dio uno y él se quedo con uno. Arreglamos las almohadas para que parecieran nuestros cuerpos, luego comenzamos a golpear la puerta y nos escondimos detrás de esta a la espera de alguien. La puerta se abrió había entrado una mujer entonces Haymitch agarro su cuchillo con ambas manos y lo clavo en la espalda de la mujer, luego lo saco y le corto el cuello de lado a lado. El rubio soltó una sonrisa luego camino hasta la puerta escondiendo el cuchillo detrás de su brazo, no se cruzaron con nadie en los dos pasillos que había hasta llegar a la puerta y al llegar a la puerta salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Katniss.

-Debemos ponernos a salvo- Dijo Haymitch con un poco de rapidez mientras que corría a toda velocidad a el lado de Katniss- ahora que estamos vivos, no podrán volver a internarnos en ese lugar.

Katniss y Haymitch entraron sin pasar por casa de Peeta a casa de Katniss, la muchacha salió corriendo hacia el teléfono de su casa marco rápidamente los números y luego dijo:

-Peeta, soy Katniss-Dijo la muchacha con rapidez- necesito que vengas a mi casa, los enfermeros nos hicieron pasar por muertos a mí y a Haymitch pero estamos vivos.

-Lo sabia- Dijo Peeta al otro lado del teléfono con cierta satisfacción- Gale nunca se fue a noche se quedo a dormir, ambos teníamos la certeza de que estabas viva.

-Los espero aquí en menos de un minuto- Dijo Katniss quien fue hasta la puerta de su casa y se asomo a la puerta para ver a Gale caminar a la par de Peeta- Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Katniss- Dijo Gale quien luego se acerco más a ella y la beso.

Peeta camino hasta ella le dio un abrazo y luego dijo:

-Nunca más vuelvas hacernos algo así- Dijo Peeta quien de inmediato corrió hacia adentro de la casa- ¡Haymitch!

Gale se mostraba un poco inquieto, nervioso al parecer. Pasaban los segundos pero no decía ni hacia nada esta inmóvil como una estatua, las risas de Peeta y Haymitch se escuchaban afuera mientras que yo seguía observando el extraño comportamiento de Gale. El muchacho movió los labios pero no dijo nada, se me acerco me beso y después de que terminarnos de besarnos dio un paso atrás.

-Debo decirte algo- Dijo Gale mirándome directamente a los ojos- pero no te enfades, por favor.

-Entonces habla- Dije sin agregar nada más.

-Anoche paso algo entre Peeta y yo-Dijo Gale quien no se mostraba avergonzado-ambos nos acostamos en la cama juntos, nos estábamos mirando a los ojos fijamente mientras hablábamos y nos besamos.

Me quede inmóvil sin saber si había escuchado correctamente, pero no estaba ni triste ni furiosa simplemente me encontraba feliz pues si Gale y Peeta se habían besado es porque se querían eso podría mantenernos unidos a los tres como una gran familia.

-¿Te gusta como besa, Peeta?- Dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a Gale para besarlo- esto es un buen comienzo, Peeta y Gale se quieren.

-No- Dijo Gale con un tono de voz fuerte con mucha seriedad- Peeta y yo sabemos por qué nos besamos, nos besamos porque sin ti estamos vacios. Necesitábamos el uno del otro, porque tú nos hacías falta.

Me encontraba muy feliz, de saber que ellos dos se habían besado y todo esto porque me creían muerta. Luego entre en la casa con la misma sonrisa que tenía mientras hablaba con Gale, mire a Peeta a los ojos nuestras miradas se cruzaron el me sonrió y yo le sonreí, el salió corriendo hacia mí con rapidez pero yo me apresure a decir:

-¿Cómo besa Gale?- Dije con una voz que me hacía ver victoriosa, alegre.

-Me sentí en llamas- Dijo Peeta quien había dejado de correr y nos contaba su experiencia con los ojos cerrados- tu recuerdo se renacía adentro de nosotros, era como si realmente estuvieras muerta y te hubiéramos metido entre nosotros para impulsarnos a besarnos. No tengo otra cosa que decir simplemente fue fantástico, me sentí en las nubes.

Gale y Peeta se miraron a los ojos ellos intercambiaban miradas, entonces tome la mano de Gale y tome la mano de Peeta los fui acercando con lentitud. Ellos se sonrojaban incluso intentaban apartarse pero más que todo por que Haymitch estaba presente, al final logre que se dieran un abrazo delante de mí pero ellos realmente se mostraban felices el uno con el otro. Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos volvieron a intercambiar miradas tiernas, Gale acercaba su cabeza a la de Peeta ambos comenzaron a besarse mientras yo seguía tomada de las manos de ambos. Sentí una leve corriente de electricidad pasar por mis brazos, mientras ambos se besaban con mucha pasión.


	4. Chapter 4

Posiblemente nunca le había confiado a nadie que Gale me gustaba, pero en algún momento después de salir con vida de los Juego del Hambre me di cuenta de que el Capitolio buscaba algo más de nosotros. Ellos querían que ese amor falso que había entre Peeta y yo fuera para siempre, que no pudiéramos hacer nada para evitarlo. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que Gale y Peeta eran dos hombres que marcarían mi vida para siempre. No podía evitar pensar en Gale como el chico con él me mantuve con vida, él y yo cazábamos para mantener vivas a nuestras familias. Peeta entro en mi vida más tarde, al salir elegido como tributo, luego salvándome la vida, y al final cuando nos convertimos en aliados. No obstante, ahora no hay Capitolio, la decisión es mía y de nadie más. Así pues, busque mi ropa de caza para ir un rato al bosque a cazar unos cuantos animales y despejar mi mente. Quería sacar a Peeta y Gale de mi mente, aunque fuera por un momento. Pero supe que no podría salir a cazar cuando vi a Sae La Grasienta delante de mí, ella me tomo del brazo y me llevo al interior de la casa.

-Tu chico se va, el cazador - Dijo con cierto nerviosismo, mientras que se sentaba en un sillón, - le dieron un trabajó en otro distrito, él está muy alegre por eso.

-Pues que se valla, será lo mejor para ambos- Dije, pero de pronto mi corazón sentía otra cosa, estaba destrozado, dividido en dos partes- nunca podre olvidar que le hizo a Prim.

-Ha llegado el momento de que quites el barro de tus ojos, Katniss- Dijo Sae La Grasienta muy seria, quizá hasta con algo de rabia. - Gale no le hizo nada a Prim, sólo lanzo las bombas en el momento y lugar menos oportuno. Tu hermana estaba allí, pero seguramente él no lo sabía. Debes hablar con él o de otra forma lo perderás de para siempre.

Mis piernas no aguataban más mi peso, me temblaban demasiado y finalmente caí de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Deseando que Prim estuviera viva y yo estuviera muerta, eso habría sido lo mejor para todos, incluso para Gale quien ahora mismo no tendría que huir del Distrito 12. No podía dejar que él se fuera, tenía que arreglar las cosas primero.

-Querida aunque ya lo sepas…- Sae suspiro y luego me tomo las manos- dios hizo a la mujer tanto como al hombre con un solo corazón, y solo se puede amar de verdad a una persona y, en caso de amar a dos, tendrás que elegir a aquel que te haga más feliz.

_"Elegir"_. Esa palabra sonaba fea, como si Gale y Peeta solo fueran un vestido verde y otro rojo de los cuales solo podía quedarme uno, pero incluso antes, cuando no tenía casi dinero, hubiera elegido quedarme con ambos vestidos. El caso era que yo no estaba eligiendo que vestido me quedaría, si no que estaba eligiendo entre dos personas a las que podría lastimar si elegía al otro y no quería lastimar a nadie, no tengo el derecho a hacerlo. Sae seguía sujetando mis manos con las suyas con sumo cuidado. Ella ayudo a que me levantara de el sofá y me acostara en una cama. Sae fue a la cocina mientras yo seguía llorando, me dijo que me traería un chocolate pero yo lo veía como un recordatorio de Peeta. Media hora después, Sae llego con una taza de chocolate caliente, la tome poco a poco mientras pensaba en quien era el correcto. Cuando acabe con el chocolate le pedí a Sae algo para escribir. Ella trajo un bolígrafo de los que Capitolio nos dio alguna vez junto a una hoja de papel. Camine hasta la mesa y allí partí la hoja por la mitad. En una puse: _"Para Peeta:"_ y en la otra puse _"Para Gale:"_. Primero comencé a escribir la hoja que le daría Peeta:

_"Para Peeta: Se que las cosas no han ido muy bien, quizás contigo van mejor que con Gale, pero quiero, pero quiero aclararlo todo. Para saber quién de los dos es el hombre con el que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida necesito veros a ambos. En algún lugar donde solo estemos nosotros, sin nadie más, quizás en el bosque en dos días. Quiero que sepas que si no respondes a esta carta todos los días te mirare con rencor, y te odiare el resto de mi vida._

_-Katniss."_

La última frase era mentira. Si no contestaba, lo entendería. Nunca me atrevería a odiarlo y mucho menos a mirarlo con rencor porque posiblemente, él era el único que me había ayudado a liberarme de las pesadillas y siempre le estaría agradecida por eso.

Luego comencé con la de Gale, pero con ésta si me tenía que esforzar al máximo si quería que Gale fuera a verme al bosque:

_"Para Gale: Es difícil negar todo lo que te dije alguna vez; que eras el peor, que deberías haber muerto tu, que nunca debía haberte conocido. Pero debo negarte todo eso, porque eres mucho mas bueno de lo que aparentas. Ahora entendí que la muerte de Prim fue un accidente, y agradezco al destino cada día que te pusiera en mi camino. Eres mi mejor amigo, aspirando para ser algo más grande. Por eso quiero que te encuentre en dos días conmigo en el bosque, ese es un lugar privado lejos de la gente y podremos hablar tu y yo solos. Te quiero mucho, espero no me falles pero si lo haces te entenderé es difícil perdonar a una rebelde._

_Pd: Debes contestar antes de los dos días._

–_Katniss."_

Al final del día hice que Sae le llevara a Gale y Peeta las cartas que había escrito para cada uno de ellos, pero pasados los dos días ninguno respondió. Igualmente, fui al bosque, quería sentirme sola y escuchar a los Sinsajo cantar sobre mi sin que nadie me molestara. Me adentre en el bosque caminando con la flecha puesta en el arco, intentando llegar a cualquier lugar que estuviera lejos del el distrito 12, pero entonces escuché el sonido de una rama romperse detrás de mí y cuando me di la vuelta no podía creérmelo. No podía ser verdad, Gale y Peeta el uno al lado del otro cada una con una gran sonrisa. Deje caer el arco al suelo y me quede observándolos a ambos. Ellos comenzaron a reírse, al parecer se estaban riendo de mí.

-El panadero y el cazador juntos- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego me acerque a Gale le tome las manos sin decir nada, el me abrazo con fuerza, pero tuve que separarme y abrazar a Peeta- creo que debo decirles lo que quieren escuchar. Pero no quiero que mi decisión haga que ninguno de ustedes se vaya de mi lado.

-Lo siento, Katniss- Dijo Gale, quien ya no estaba sonriente- pero si lo escoges a él, me iré de aquí por un tiempo, tomare el trabajo en el distrito 2. Sera lo mejor para ambos.

-No podría separarme de ti ni aunque quisiera, Kat- Dijo Peeta quien conservaba su sonrisa- si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz. Si amas a alguien déjalo ir.

Por un momento pensé en ambos durmiendo conmigo en una cama, pensé en mi siendo la esposa de Peeta y Gale, teniendo hijos de ambos. Pero volví a la realidad cuando, Gale se acerco para hacerme reaccionar. No obstante, la decisión estaba tomada y ya sabía quien estaría conmigo desde hoy y para siempre.

-Peeta disculpa deberás, pero Gale es el único dueño de mi corazón- Dije con tanto dolor que pensé que me estaba muriendo por dentro- espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, siempre he apreciado cada momento a tu lado. Significas mucho para mí.

Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Gale, sin tratar de evitarlo, corrió hacia a mí y me beso en los labios, luego se arrodillo, me tomo la mano y me puso un anillo en el dedo. _"Cásate conmigo",_ me imagine que iba a decir, pero dijo algo que me gusto todavía más que eso.

-Eres el sol que ilumina mi día, la llama que aviva mi amor por ti cada día- Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos de pura alegría y felicidad, -La cazadora sin la cual no viviría y el bosque que correría por estar junto a ti, la doncella que sin su belleza inigualable en este instante no sé donde estaría.

Al fin supe con quien quería estar el resto de mi vida. La decisión ya la había tomado, aunque para estar segura hubiera tenido que pasar un mal rato. Al volver al distrito 12 le pedí a Gale que buscara sus cosas en su casa y las llevara a la mía, que nos veríamos allí, y fui a ver a Peeta. No podía abandonarlo si Gale ahora era mi novio y futuro esposo, Peeta era el único amigo que me quedaba y no lo iba a perder. Toque la puerta de su casa, Peeta abrió y me dejo pasar a su casa, ambos nos sentamos uno frente del otro en unos sillones y comenzamos hablar.

-Peeta no quiero que te vayas- Dije mordiéndome la lengua para evitar llorar pero no pude. Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, fue inevitable- te quiero, tu significas mucho para mí, no te vayas, no me dejes.

Peeta puso mi mano en su corazón, podía sentir sus rápidos latidos.

-Mi corazón late por ti- Dijo Peeta quien me dio un abrazo- fue culpa mía hacerme a la idea de que algún día podríamos ser algo más que amigos, pero mi corazón es solo para ti y quiero que sepas que nunca me iré de tu lado ni cuando muera, siempre estaré para ti.

Entonces salí se su casa y dirigiéndome a la mía, pocos pasos a la derecha. En la puerta estaba Gale esperándome con sus cosas. Abrí la puerta y mi felicidad entro junto a sus pertenencias por la puerta de mi casa.

Quiero que me digan que les pareció, no hubo acción pero el fic simplemente se traba de ver quien era de verdad para Katniss y bueno puede que fuera Gale o puede que Katniss lo haya dejado ir por que la frase dice: "Si lo amas déjalo ir".


	5. Chapter 5

-La señora Everdeen- No necesitaba que Gale y Peeta se amaran necesitaba que ellos me amaran a mí, lo que sentían entre ellos no me importaba yo sabía que tenía un final con uno de ellos dos y el tiempo se acababa. Aquella mañana abrí los ojos al parecer había dormido con Peeta de un lado y Gale del otro, lo peor de aquello era que Sae estaba frente a la cama con una taza de café. Ella me miro de pronto señalo la puerta y salí, en el pasillo hablamos con la puerta cerrada. -Si tu madre se enterara de esto- Dijo Sae un poco entristecida pero de cierta forma yo la entendía ella había luchado por que yo saliera adelante desde que mi madre se fue- la he llamado, tu no me diste otra opción. Me pusiste entre la espada y la pared. -¿Qué tú hiciste que, Sae?- Pregunte como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho. -Tu madre viene en camino- Dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me ponía una papel- puedes llamarla a el numero de la hoja. Estará aquí esta noche, cuando supo lo del incidente en el bosque no dudo en venir. -Te voy a matar, Sae- Dije un poco enfadada ahora con mi madre aquí no iba a poder seguir con esto, Gale y Peeta tendrían que irse hasta que me decidiera por uno- la iré a llamar, ella no puede venir. Corrí al teléfono lo descolgué y marque el teléfono tan rápido que la primera vez me equivoque, la segunda y la tercera vez también. La cuarta vez que fui a marcar el teléfono saco me lo quito de las manos, marco el número y luego escuche la voz de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono: -¿Katniss?- Dijo mi madre como si estuviera esperando mi llamada. -Sí, soy Katniss- Dije entonces me quede callada esperando que ella dijera algo pero no lo hizo y en ese momento me apresure hablar- no puedes venir mama, debes quedarte por allá. -De eso ni hablar, Sae me ha contado lo que ha estado pasando- Dijo seguro estaba nerviosa, preocupada y hasta asustada- me dijo que estuviste muerta o algo por el estilo, ya perdí a Prim y no pienso perderte a ti también. -Estoy bien simplemente Sae te conto todo como si hubiera pasado una tragedia- Dije pero del otro lado del teléfono escuche a mi mama llorar, entonces respire fuerte y me apresure a decirle algo mas- está bien quiero que vengas, Sae no te lo dijo pero me voy a casar aunque todavía tengo dos pretendientes y quiero que me ayudes a escoger. -Sí, eso hare te ayudara con tus pretendientes- Dijo mi madre pero se escuchaba muy mal el llanto casi no la dejaba hablar, ella no llevaba también lo de Prim- bueno en dos horas estoy en tu casa, nos vemos. Cuando Gale y Peeta despertaron estaban abrazados, yo me acerque a la habitación y les conté lo que estaba pasando, ellos se fueron juntos a casa de Peeta esperarían esta que llegara mi mama para venir. Me pase toda la mañana estresada habían pasado dos horas pero mi madre no llegaba, Sae se había ido y yo no hacía más que subir y bajar las escaleras. No tenía nada que hacer, entonces escuche la puerta y salí corriendo para abrirla. -¿Sae?- Dije con un poco de tristeza pues pensaba que por fin había llegado mi madre- ¿Dónde está mi madre? -Me dijo que me quede contigo hasta mañana- Dijo Sae mientras que se disponía a explicarme que el tren se había quedado sin combustible- dicen que no saben cómo paso, que es imposible pero paso. Corrí al teléfono marque el numero de Peeta y luego dije: "El tren se quedo sin combustible". -¿Llegara mañana, verdad?- Pregunto Peeta aunque como toda una tonta asentí como si él me pudiera ver- ¿Katniss? ¿Estás al teléfono? -Sí, discúlpame deben ser los nervios- Dije soltando entre risas porque me acorde de la primera vez que fui al colegio. -Viene tu madre, no el presidente o los agentes de la paz- Dijo Peeta entre risas y al final los dos terminamos riéndonos como locos- llama cuando llegue tu mama, por cierto Gale te manda saludos. -Dile que igual- Me apresure a decir mientras que pensaba si tenía que decirle algo más – Adiós. Colgué el teléfono. Camine con rapidez hacia mi habitación me puse la pijama y me acosté sin cenar, Sae sabia donde estaba todo y aparte sabia donde queda su habitación en mi casa eso significaba que podría dormir sin que nadie me molestara. Mis sueños con espejismos no cesaban volví a ver a mis chicos en frente de mi en el bosque, ellos estiraban sus manos para que yo las tomara y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo los dos se convertían en arena, se desmoronaban poco a poco yo caía de rodillas al suelo y comenzaba a llorar. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me lleve las manos a la cara, seque mis lagrimas me levante corriendo hacia mi madre quien estaba a un lado de Sae quien tenía mi café de la mañana. -Te amo- Le dije a mi madre entre lagrimas mi sueño para era una pesadilla, una pesadilla que quería decirme que Peeta ni Gale eran míos aun- te amo con toda mi alma. -Yo también te amo, Katniss- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa ella seco mis lagrimas en su camisa y dejo de abrazarme-¿Dónde están tus pretendientes? -En la casa de alado- Dije con un poco de temor por lo de que Peeta y Gale estuvieran solos, ellos se habían besado ¿Y si a noche no se dieron solo un beso e hicieron algo más?- iré a llamarlos por teléfono, ya vuelvo. Baje las escaleras con malos pensamientos en la mente, me estaba imaginando cosas. Tome el teléfono y Peeta atendió segundos después: "Llego la hora" dije con un tono de voz fuerte. Ellos tocaron mi puerta un minuto después, abrí ellos entraron y las miradas de mi madre se cruzaron con las de Gale y Peeta. -Peeta Mellark y Gale Hawthorne- Dije mi madre con una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en una gran risa- los mejores pretendientes de todo el distrito, obviamente después de Haymitch. Me sentía incomoda pues mi madre nos obligo a sentarnos a los tres juntos frente a ella y Sae, tome la mano de Peeta y la mano de Gale entonces respire con fuerza siempre me faltaba el aire en estas ocasiones. "Dense un beso" dijo mi madre pero no supe que hacer, no supo para que lado voltear y entonces ellos se acercaron para besarme antes que el otro pero se terminaron besando ellos dos. Mi madre comenzó a reírse como una loca, luego bese a Peeta y por último a Gale, no obstante con los dos sentí lo mismo: "Amor". -Quiero que dejen a Katniss sola- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa que no se le borraba de los labios- ella necesita estar sola y pensar, un compromiso no es u juego. Peeta y Gale asintieron se despidieron de Sae como de mi madre, ellos caminaron hasta la puerta conmigo y luego se fueron dejándome sola con sus últimas palabras de aquel día: "Adiós". 


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Gale o Peeta?-

(Narra Katniss)

Pasar horas solas era lo que me hacía falta, aunque después de lo del incidente del bosque no quería volver solo por un tiempo aquel lugar. Haymitch me esperaba donde estaba la valla eléctrica, pasamos caminando y nos adentramos en el bosque juntos. Teníamos las provisiones para pasar toda la noche en un árbol, dormiríamos a la intemperie en las ramas de un árbol. Cogí mi arco con cuidado y cargue de inmediato una flecha, andaba muy alerta mucho más de lo normal pero no sentía miedo sentía euforia por lo desconocido. Nos subimos a un árbol justo al llegar la noche, nos metimos en el saco de dormir y nos amarramos con una cuerda al árbol.

-¿Y entonces mi niña que vas hacer?- Pregunto Haymitch con un poco de tristeza, el sabia mejor que nadie que yo era la que mas sufría con todo esto- los dos son buenos chicos, pero Peeta es el adecuado ustedes lucharon por salvar la vida del otro y lo lograron. No hay mayor prueba de amor, Gale solo ha sido una página de un capitulo pero debes terminar el capitulo y comenzar uno nuevo.

-No es tan sencillo- Dijo con un poco de rabia todos decían las cosas como si fuera fácil, pero nadie se ponía en mis zapatos- Gale y Peeta marcan mi vida, están hechos a mi medida.

-Uno de ellos debe irse- Dijo Haymitch con un hilo de voz- no puedes conservarlos a los dos, sería raro.

-¿Sabes?, quiero contarte algo- Dije con un poco de vergüenza ajena- Gale y Peeta se besaron mientras me creían muerta, no sé qué pensar. ¿Debo dejarlos a ambos?

Haymitch no respondió rápido, se tomo un tiempo para pensarlo. Me puse a silbar una canción con un poco de ternura, solo por diversión y de pronto los Sinsajos comenzaron a tataratear. Me reí un poco, creo que ayudaba el hecho de que solo lo hacía en los bosques. Cuando Haymitch se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me sonrió y se apresuro a decir:

-¿Recuerdas esa melodía?- Pregunto con un tono de voz fuerte y alegre.

-Salió de mi, sin mas pero no sé de donde la recuerdo-Dijo mientras intentaba concentrarme en la canción de los Sinsajos- ¿Tu sabes algo?

-Esa canción la cantaste para que los Sinsajos fueran por ayuda- Dijo Haymitch sonriente como si le alegrara de verdad el oír la canción- es celestial y hermosa.

-Nos salvo la vida- Dije entre risas tontas mientras miraba a mi compañero de árbol- ¿Peeta o Gale?

-Solo tú decides- Dijo Haymitch con un tono de voz más serio.

Comencé a soñar con una niña rubia con la cara de Gale, la niña no dejaba de preguntarme que con quien me quedaría y yo no respondía. De nuevo apareció la imagen de Peeta y Gale frente de mi en el bosque, me acerque y por fin pude tocarles la mano sin que se volvieran arena. Tome la mano de Peeta, el sonrió y dijo: "Estas lista y solo tú puedes tomar la decisión". Me desperté de golpe pegando gritos, aunque no sabía porque mi sueño no era una pesadilla, era solo un buen sueño. No obstante, ya sabía quién era el que se casaría conmigo, el que sería el padre de mis hijos y el hombre de mi casa. Haymitch se despertó por lo gritos, cuando vio que estaba bien cerró los ojos pero le lance una pequeña piedra y abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Haymitch con un poco de despreocupación, estaba muy cansado.

-Ya sé quién es el indicado- Dije con un tono de voz fuerte que me hacía ver confiada- tome la mano de Peeta, eso significa que ya se con quien quedarme.

-¿Con quién?- Pregunto Haymitch con un poco de emoción.

-Sorpresa- Dije entre risas y luego bajamos de los árboles para ir a casa.

Entre en casa me quite la botas llenas de nieve en la puerta, me senté en el sofá acurrucada con una cobija y espere a que Haymitch llegara con Gale y Peeta. Sae se sentó junto a mi madre quien estaba junto a mí, Haymitch llego con mis dos pretendientes a esposo ambos sonreían. Ellos se sentaron en unas sillas frente al sofá, Haymitch se sentó junto a Sae y todos esperaban impaciente el nombre que iba a salir por mi boca.

-Después de largo tiempo pensándolo- Dije con un poco de nerviosismo incluso me temblaban las manos y estaba sudando un poco- he decidido que Gale es el hombre de mi vida, no obstante Peeta tu me marcaste para siempre y no quiero perderte. Por eso llegue a la conclusión de que "Katpris" tendrá como padrino a Peeta, no acepto a nadie más.

(Narrar Peeta)

¿Padrino? es humillante, no soporto el simple hecho de pensarlo. Es como querer embriagarte pero saber que estas tomando agua, algo imposible. No podía siquiera pensar en ser padrino de "Katpris" un hijo de Gale y Katniss, la idea me repugnaba pero no quería perder a Katniss, la quería lo más cerca posible y contra todo pronóstico dije: "Acepto ser el padrino de la criatura". Me sentí destrozado, apuñaleado pero no podía hacer nada porque lo único que me importaba era la felicidad de Katniss, derrame un par de lagrimas de tristeza y quizás de felicidad aunque no sabía distinguirlas.

-No se hable más- Dijo Sae quien se levanto de un brinco del sillón- iré a hablar para que los casen aquí mismo, no hay tiempo que perder.

La madre de Katniss salió detrás de Sae, ellas se habían ido pero la situación se ponía incomoda pues el hecho de que había besado a Gale y el hecho de que amaba a Katniss me volvían completamente loco. No sabía que iba hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante, simplemente no podía saberlo mi vida había dado un giro inesperado y no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Solo quiero que sepas que te amo- Dije con mucho cariño con el cariño y amor que siempre había sentido hacia ella- nunca podre olvidarte, creo que me quedare solo y con mi ahijado.

(Narra Gale)

Él ama a Katniss pero ella me eligió a mí, no puede cambiarlo. Yo gane me quede con Katniss, ella es toda para mi nadie más podrá tocarla ni hacerle nada solo yo, eso me gusta había puesto que yo había ganado. Katniss es mi premio, siempre me la merecí por ayudarla en todo y eso que si no quería no tenía que hacerlo, pero casándose conmigo Katniss pagaría todas sus deudas.

-Pues ella va ser mi esposa- Dije con rabia quería que el rubio sin escrúpulos supiera que Katniss era mi premio y yo lo había ganado con honor- tu no deberías estar más en la vida de ninguno, debería negarle que tú fueras el padrino de mi hijo pero respeto sus decisiones. Aunque tú me das asco, Peeta.

-¿Si tanto me odias porque me besabas con pasión?- Dijo Peeta quien se encontraba furioso mal consigo mismo por lo que había pasado entre nosotros- mírame a los ojos y niégame que no sentiste amor.

-No sentí nada más que asco- Dije pero la verdad es que sabía que nuestro beso separaría Peeta de Katniss, todo había sido una estrategia. Un plan en el que Peeta perdía a Katniss por su propia culpa, su culpa y la de nadie más- cuando te bese pensaba en Katniss, en como la besaría a ella cuando nuestra boda se hiciera realidad.

Katniss se levanto de el sofá con rabia y le tomo la mano a Peeta, ellos quedaron el uno frente al otro a pocos centímetros. Katniss pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo beso, maldita lo estaba besando con la misma pasión que me besaba a mí. Me moría de la envidia, pero yo me lo había buscado al decir todas las cosas que dije y luego me levante de la silla, tome a Peeta por sus cabellos y le clave un cuchillo en el estomago.

(Narra Katniss)

Esto no podía estar pasando, Gale había apuñaleado a Peeta y este último se estaba desangrando en mis manos. Gale como todo un cobarde se fue de mi casa, me quede llorando sobre Peeta esperando a que alguien llegara y pudiera proporcionarle ayuda, pero mi madre no llegaba y Sae menos. Me levante corrí a la cocina busque mucha gasa, corrí de nuevo hacia la sala y todo estaba lleno de sangre Peeta respiraba con mucho esfuerzo, puse en herida mucha gasa y luego rodee su cuerpo con mucha más gasa, intentaba parar un poco el desangramiento. Peeta comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, los abría y los cerraba poco a poco e intentaba decirme algo pero yo solo podía llorar sobre él y escucharlo.

-No me olvides, tienes que mantenme siempre en tu mente y estaremos juntos- Dijo Peeta con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tosía- si no me olvidas, ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

-Siempre tendré conmigo nuestros momentos juntos- Dije entre lagrimas maldiciendo a Gale, maldiciendo al destino y maldiciendo mi vida- ¡Te amo!- grite pero no supe si llego a escucharme porque cerro sus ojos y luego tosió por su boca solo salió sangre que lleno mi cara de la misma- nunca te voy a olvidar, te amo.

Supe que Peeta no podría oír mis últimas palabras dirigidas a su persona, me sentía destrozada y sin ganas de separarme de su cuerpo el cual abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Aunque sinceramente no podía hacer otra cosa que odiar a el cruel destino que me había tocado, primero Prim y ahora Peeta. Mi madre llego horas después ella me vio tirada sobre el cuerpo de Peeta me levanto, me llevó al baño y me metió en agua caliente. Para cuando salí del baño la madre de Peeta estaba afuera gritando y maldiciendo a Gale, el padre de Peeta me vio y corrió hacia a mi me abrazo con fuerza. "No pude evitarlo" dije con un hilo de voz, "No es tu culpa" aseguro el padre de Peeta.

A la mañana siguiente me llevaron a la plaza junto con la familia de Peeta, estábamos todos presenciando a Gale sin camisa y este estaba atado con cuerdas para que no pudiera huir. "Castigo publico" pensé y luego lo dije en voz alta: "Sera un castigo público". Comenzaron a darle latigazos a Gale en la espalda, luego el agente de la paz saco un cuchillo y le hizo unas cortadas a Gale busco agua hirviendo y la hecho en las heridas, los latigazos comenzaron de nuevo pero a nadie le hacía bien ver esto ni a la familia de Peeta ni a mí. La familia de Peeta no quería esta justicia, era muy cruel pero ellos sabían que Gale lo merecía y sobrevivía supongo que ellos lo perdonarían.


	7. Chapter 7

Nadie acudiría al funeral de Peeta, solo yo iría. Sus padres habían dejado de salir de casa y los hijos que le quedaban estaban muy deprimidos al igual que ellos, yo les llevaba comida y algunas cosas para ayudarlos, se lo debía a Peeta y aquella mañana fui vestida de negro desde los pies a la cabeza. Toque la puerta dos veces me abrió la gorda madre de Peeta, ella me miro al principio con mala cara pero luego me sonrió.

-He venido a traerle algunas ardillas y un poco de carne de la carnicería- Dije con un tono de voz triste, todas las cosas las había dejado en la parte de atrás de la casa donde ellos tenían una mesa siempre, la madre de Peeta se lanzo a mis brazos- no se si deba decirlo pero cuando la abrazo siento que lo estoy abrazando a él, su hijo marco mi vida y nunca lo olvidare.

-Mi niña nuestro hijo te amaba, el aspiraba a casarse contigo pero ese Gale- Dijo la mujer quien solo de recordarlo se puso a llorar- creo que debes irte o llegaras tarde, nosotros no iremos.

-Los entiendo pero creo el querría que estuvieran ahí- Dijo con un tono de voz suave, sonaba débil y destrozada- nos vemos más tarde, debo irme.

Comience a caminar hacia el bosque, al llegar al lugar donde estaba el hueco abierto vi a Haymitch poniendo algo sobre el cuerpo de Peeta y me sentí mal cae de rodillas al suelo y grite: "Peeta". Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos con mucho dolor, quizás llorar me ayudara en algo pero la cosa no mejoraba. Haymitch comino hasta mí y me levanto, caminamos hasta el ataúd de Peeta el cual estaba metido en la tierra y solo faltaba cerrarlo para echarle la tierra encima.

-Ayúdame a ponerle estabas flores por todo su cuerpo- Dijo Haymitch quien se mostraba triste pero como cosa rara no estaba borracho- se me rece un buen entierro, digno de un tributo ganador.

Comencé a ponerle flores al igual que Haymitch minutos después su cuerpo ya no se veía, cerramos el ataúd y comenzamos a echar la tierra con las manos. Cada vez que echaba un puñado de tierra me recordaba de lo mucho que odiaba a Gale, no podía sentir nada mas por el solo odio por matar a Peeta incluso cuando yo lo había elegido a él y no dejaba de culparme a mí por a ver besado a Peeta. Si no lo hubiera besado quizás el ahora no estuviera muerto, quizás ahora yo estaría con Gale con un asesino aunque quizás siempre tuve que saberlo desde el día que me dijo: "No es tanta la diferencia" pues la verdad es que no era mucha la diferencia, entre matar un animal que a un humano pero eso no te daba el derecho de hacerlo. Cuando el agujero se tapo Haymitch y yo nos dirigimos al distrito 12 ambos destrozados, ambos sin ganas de hablar, ambos sin ganas de mirarnos a la cara, ambos con ganas de cambiar lugar con Peeta. Llegamos a casa pero él se metió en la suya, no me invito a pasar por lo tanto me fui directo a la mía donde Sae me esperaba con mi madre en la puerta. Entre y ellas estaban llorando como yo, no obstante cuando entre y observe a quien estaba en la sale mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte con mucha rabia, lo odiaba por matar a mi mejor amigo- ¿Piensas matar a alguien mas?

-No- Dijo entre risas mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño papel que estaba doblado- si no aceptas casarte conmigo matare a todos, a tu madre, a Sae y a todos.

-No caeré en tu chantaje, Gale- Dije mientras me apresuraba a darle una bófeta pero él me tomo la mano- suéltame o comienzo a gritar.

Gale me dio una bofetada con la mano abierta, caí al suelo por luego me dio un puñetazo en la barriga y finalmente me lanzo el papel al suelo con un bolígrafo, firme y desde ese momento supe que me había casado con un Monstruo con alguien malo y con alguien despreciable. Me case con al quien que quizás solo me quería como un premio, como si yo no tuviera sentimientos y como si solo estuviera para servirle a él.


	8. Chapter 8

-Epílogo-

Gale me había obligado a casarme con él, es cierto al principio me maltrataba y me amenazaba con asesinar a mi madre, aunque quizás todo aquello me llevo a enamorarme realmente de él. Es estúpido lo sé, estar enamorada de un demonio, estar enamorada de una persona sin escrúpulos. No obstante, no podía hacer nada mas, pues había tenido un hijo de Gale y ahora él se había calmado no me maltrataba ni a mí ni al bebe. Vivíamos felices después de haber dejado atrás los años oscuros, habían pasado muchos años y amaba mi nueva vida sabia que esto era bueno. No podía evitar sonreír al ver a Gale llegar del trabajo, no podía evitar ponerme feliz cuando mi pequeño Petrim (Peeta y Prim) me decía mama, mi vida era hermosa y no quería volver a mi horrible pasado por nada.

-La cena esta lista, amor- Grito Gale desde la cocina con un tono de voz tierno- la cena del niño también, vengan los dos.

Cargue a Pet y ambos fuimos a la cocina, me senté en la silla senté un mi pierna izquierda a mi hijo y comencé a darle comida, le di un mordisco a mi pan y luego le di otra cucharada de sopa al bebe. Gale sonreía como nunca antes, me miraba con ternura y amor al igual que a su hijo.

-¿Te acuerdas?- Dijo un tono de voz fuerte y exquisito.

-¿De qué pregunte?- Dije con una sonrisa pues mi hijo estaba se estaba riendo de la voz de su padre.

-El día de la cosecha, te dije que podría tener hijos si no viviera aquí- Dijo entre risas luego se levanto tomo los platos de la mesa y fue a lavarlos- es raro, ahora tengo un hijo y vivo aquí.

-Sabes que las cosas no son iguales- Dije feliz por que recordar que había ayudado acabar con los juegos me producía satisfacción- muchos murieron, otros vivieron y otros simplemente desaparecieron.

Gale no respondió, me fui a la cama con mi hijo me acosté abrazándolo y en voz baja dije: "Peeta". No había podido olvidarlo, mi hijo tenía los cabellos rubios, como los de Peeta y era hermoso igual que el. Aunque cuando nació mi hijo lo supe, Peeta siempre estaría presente en mi vida a si estuviera muerto, siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón. Gale llego y se acostó junto a mí con ternura me abrazo, los tres nos quedamos dormidos. En mis sueños apareció Gale y Peeta, me acercaba a Gale en el bosque con lágrimas en los ojos y le ofrecí mi mano, él la tomo y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia adelante y le dimos la espalda a Peeta. Caminabas hacia el futuro, hacia un futuro en que estábamos los dos juntos y eso nadie lo podría cambiar, pues siempre ame a Gale…

Fin


End file.
